


HALLOWEEN Miracle

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [171]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent isn't Chris Argent's Daughter, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Child Stiles, Good Gerard Argent, Good Kate Argent, M/M, Married Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, Married Kate Argent/Victoria Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Chris didn’t believe in miracles. Christmas miracles were nothing but stories for children, and miracles at large had always been the weak threads weak minded fools grasped at when their minds couldn’t find a rational explanation for things. Chris didn’t believe in miracles, and yet he’d call the moment he found his son, his son who was a Halloween miracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this world of little tales, each written in fifteen-minutes hence the name of this little series, so do not expect great things here, and be prepared for a lot mistakes since I have no time to really check these stories over either. So if hundreds of misspellings and panicked writing is not your thing please leave now before anger take you. 
> 
> Now to the fic at hand, this one was the request of my friend who is this time called Prevail-Pretzel-Prevail, and she wanted a Chris/Sheriff fic with Stiles as their adopted son, sadly I got caught in the how Stiles came to them rather than what life is like with the kid.

Chris shoved his phone into one of the many pockets of his jacket, perhaps he did it with a little bit too much force as he hears something rip, but at least the damn phone wasn’t flying through the cool October air and hitting a tree.

It’s been two years and four months since he and John had been given the green-light to adopt a child, and before that it had been years of proving to a bunch of pencil pushing assholes they could be trusted to care and parent a child, and still there was no sign of them ever getting a child.

Chris was starting to wonder what exactly it was about him and John that was making it so damn hard to just get one woman to say yes to them, was it John’s job or perhaps Chris? Or was it the whole two gay couple thing that was the reason for all these goddamn rejections? Was it Gerard’s doing, was he trying to push them towards surrogacy to ensure that the Argent bloodline continued in more than just once child since Victoria and Kate didn’t want another child?

It wasn’t fair regardless of the reasons behind the latest damn rejection, one that had left John staring into his morning coffee with an empty look in his eyes.

Kate and Victoria had been moms for two years now, going on three. Sure, Allison had Kate’s by blood and Victoria had carried her to full-term, but still it wasn’t fair that he and John still were childless. It wasn’t right that they kept getting their hearts ripped out of their chest.

Chris isn’t happy about feeling so bitterly jealous of his sister and Victoria, he hates feeling nothing but resentment when it comes to their happiness. He hates it when he can’t hold Allison without feeling like stabbing himself in the heart.

With a frustrated sigh, Chris grabs his gear and gets ready for what might be am actual hunt or not. He checks his gun and ammo before heading towards the long ago abandoned church which was rumored to be haunted, some kid even claimed he’d been attacked by a ghost but from the bruises and cuts on the pictures Victoria had showed him it seemed more likely that the jock had just stumbled his way through the forest. Even if there was great deal of doubt about there actually being a real haunting, it was better to be overly cautious than risking leaving a haunting to go on, and so Chris makes his way through the forest towards the long ago abandoned church and graveyard.

The sun climbs the sky, bathing everything in a light that almost makes everything appear magical and golden at least until he reaches the old wooden church and the small graveyard that surrounds it, there’s an air of gloom about the long ago forgotten place.

There are plenty of signs of more than one person having been around the graveyard, the ground is trample and disturbed without mercy, more than a few grave markers had been knocked down or pulled out of the ground.

Moving towards the slowly crumbling building Chris isn’t too surprised to see that the doors aren’t boarded-up as expected, but what isn’t expected are the amount of boards suddenly dumped on the ground with various nails some bent and rusty others not so much. Chris crouches down to pick-up a couple of boards, the one in his right hand is old and weather worn like those covering in the windows, the board in his left hand is brand new.

`Interesting.´ Chris says before placing the boards back down on to the ground and standing-up, it seemed there had been more than one person visiting the church which wasn’t all that strange considering how it was suddenly marked as a place of haunting.

Chris doesn’t know what to expect as he slips inside the building that groans and creaks no matter how carefully he moves. Chris doesn’t think there’s actually a ghost to fear here, but still he’s prepared for the possibility no less.

Chris moves around carefully, checking the area for possible hidden threats finding none. He’s moving towards the door that had been boarded-up, feeling the hairs at the back of his neck rise-up and it makes him feel incredibly uneasy, the closer to the door he gets the clearer it becomes that the wooden boards were brand new, and he’s within reaching distance a miserable sound was suddenly heard from behind the door.

The sound is small and weak, pitiful really, and at first Chris thinks it’s just a trick of the ear, but then he hears it a tiny whimper from behind the door that does sound far too much like a small child whimpering for their daddy. Chris freezes for a moment because he can’t really believe what he’s just heard, and he even thinks that perhaps this is an actual haunting but then he smells the stench of urine, shit and even vomit.

Chris’ heart lurches at that and without thinking starts to try and dislodge the boards with nothing but his hands. The cries and whimpers quiet down as he works to get rid of the boards that made it impossible to open the door. Even after his hands have started to bleed and his arms feel ready to drop Chris continues on, determined to reach the child no matter what, and by the time the door is cleared Chris feels shaky and sweaty all over almost as if he’d fallen ill. Chris was out of breath and in pain, still he doesn’t pause to catch his breath instead he opens the door, the stench that greeted him once the door was opened was so potent that he had to take a moment before entering the small room, but eventually the sound of something shuffling and whimper pushes him to ignore the smell and just enter the small room.

Seated on the floor in a diaper that was filled beyond its capacity was a small child who’s chest and chin were covered in remnants of vomit and as well as angry rashes, then again there were angry looking rashes all over the tiny body. A pair of tearful puffy eyes gaze-up at him almost unseeingly, and the little mouth with chapped lips whimpers out a broken but still agonizingly hopeful, `Daddy?´

The sight and the question breaks Chris’ heart, the anger would come later while he carried the smelly child out of the miserable building that could’ve turned into the baby boys tomb, and the anger was great because here he was with his husband desperate to have a child while someone just left their child to die alone in a long ago abandoned church.

~*~*~*~

`Daddy!´ the loud cry of joy greets Chris as soon as he enters the house he called his home that was decorated for Halloween, none of the decorations were scary since his son was rather sensitive to certain things. His son comes running towards him wearing his unicorn costume, a costume choice that hadn’t been a great surprise to anyone in their family. It is however not his son that reaches Chris first but his sister who rushes right past the small child, Kate snatches the cake from him just in time to spare it an unwanted drop and certain ruin. With the cake safely in her hands Kate makes her way into the kitchen where it seemed her daughter was with her best friend Lydia, both girls cheered happily, `Cake is here!´

Chris is quick to drop down and to greet his son once the cake was taken away, and he manages to drop down just in time to capture his son into a hug of hello, and these little overexcited greetings were greatly loved by Chris since he knows as does his husband how easily this might never have happened; Stiles had been near death when Chris had found him, but John and he had nearly lost the little boy to other people eager to adopt the little boy who was now hugging Chris.

Chris would never understand how anyone could leave this sweet little boy to die inside a crumbling church, then again if the scum that was Stiles’ biological father had killed the little boy before dumping his body inside the church then Chris wouldn’t experience the love and joy this little boy had to offer.

As Chris slowly rose up, his son still in his arms, he thinks if he ever found the man who left this little boy to die he’d thank him first and then beat him to death, or perhaps not to death since there was John who’d probably want to dish out his own anger on the degenerate and of course then there were Stiles’ aunts not to mention Gerard.

`Grandpa bought me present.´ Stiles informs him and of course Gerard would by a gift after all they were celebrating Finding Baby Stilinski Day, and Gerard always bought the kids presents , the man hadn’t been a kind father but he was a loving grandfather who always had time and gifts for his grandkids.

`Of course he did.´ Chris grumbles, it annoyed him sometimes the way his father kept spoiling his son with gifts and sweets. Honestly a four year old didn’t really need and iPad.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I just had a damn hard time finding the right words. 
> 
> I've lost my ability to write anything at the moment.


End file.
